1. Technical Field
Battery terminal connectors for connecting battery terminals.
2. Background Art
An electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) generally include a high-voltage storage battery. In operation, the storage battery provides electric power to operate various components in the vehicle, such as an electric motor coupled to vehicle wheels.
The storage battery generally includes a plurality of electrochemical cells that can store electric charge. A group of electrochemical cells may comprise a module. The cells or modules may be expensive. Furthermore, the cells may have matched capacities in an array of cells in the battery.
A battery terminal connector or bus bar interconnects the cells or modules of the storage battery. Cells or modules having terminals with integrated threaded fasteners, such as a threaded post or nut, may become damaged or defective; e.g., during assembly of the storage battery. The damaged or defective terminal may require the cells or modules to be rejected and in need of replacement. Replacing the damaged or defective battery terminal during the assembly process is inefficient and/or expensive. Furthermore, special caution must be taken to ensure that the energy capacity of the replacement battery cell/module matches the energy capacity of cell/module having the damaged or defective battery terminal.